


𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 (𝐤.𝐝𝐲)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of life; You and Doyoung had the greatest present to receive this Christmas.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 (𝐤.𝐝𝐲)

A walk in the park is what you want right now, despite the breezy weather outside, you take your coat and prepares to go outside. Your husband, Doyoung, comes along with you regardless of how much he dislikes going out in this weather just because he wants to spend the afternoon with you. Hand in hand, you and Doyoung quietly walk along the lawn as you watch little children play in the park.

There is a moment of silence between you and Doyoung that you find therapeutic, makes your worries go away that instant. He gently rubs his thumb on your hands as they intertwine, leaving a sense of security within you.

“Feeling better now, love?” Doyoung asks you as you both sit on the bench near the playground. Watching the children laugh and scream as they play in the park, makes your heart flutter. It is the kind of noise you want to hear each day, that is why you often come to the park.

Suddenly a young girl trips over the uneven ground as she falls with her face down the grass. Doyoung comes her way right after, helping the little girl get up.

“Are you alright sweetie? Does it hurt anywhere?” he calmly asks the young girl as he removes dirt off her clothes and knees. The young girl sways her head from left to right, answering Doyoung’s question with a little smile on her face. Doyoung squats down to level his vision to the young girl, his heart melts at the sight of the beautiful girl.

“You’re a brave little girl then, be careful next time alright?” Doyoung says as he fixes her bunny-ear headband and pats her head lightly after. The young girl then makes her way back to the playground. The sight of Doyoung with a child is something you have wished ever since you and Doyoung got married five years ago. Unluckily, you and Doyoung had a hard time making a baby since your body is too sensitive. But it did not lose your hope and is still optimistic about having your child anytime soon.

“Y/n, she looks so cute, right?” Doyoung tells you as he sits beside you again. The excitement and glow in Doyoung’s face are evident, he becomes soft and vulnerable whenever he is around children. You knew how great of a father Doyoung will be.

“She is adorable,” you reply, taking one of Doyoung’s hands to yours. You could not wait any longer to tell him your exciting news, that you found out days ago. You are thrilled to see how your husband would react to it.

“Could you close your eyes for me, love?” you ask, and he obediently follows.

“What’s this for?” he asks, you pull out two pregnancy tests from the pocket of your coat and puts them on top of his palm.

“Now, open your eyes,” you say, as you let go of his hand. Doyoung looks at his hand, seeing the positive results of both pregnancy tests. Doyoung is left speechless, still trying to process what is happening. This could not be real, he thought. But thinking hard enough, he remembers seeing some signs of pregnancy from you since last week. He overlooked everything and thought you were just sick, but now that he finds out you are already pregnant, he could not help but shed a tear out of happiness.

“I’m pregnant, Doie. We are having a baby!” you exclaim, hugging your husband tightly as you suppress your tears. Doyoung is still speechless, all he could do is hug you and thank all the gods he has prayed to for hearing his only wish.

“Oh my god, I love you so much, y/n,” he says, breaking away from the hug with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I love you too, Doie,” you rub off tears on his face as he looks at your tummy. Placing a hand on top of it.

“Hi, little one, it's your daddy. Mommy and I will make sure you’ll grow healthily. Just hang in there alright. We love you,” he whispers near your stomach.


End file.
